


El Amor en Tiempo de Ofertas.

by Van_Krausser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam se merece mejores amigos, Shopping, churri-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encontrando al soldado Barnes (entre el departamento de Blancos y el área de Cajas.)</p><p>O</p><p>Cómo conquistar a un fantasma entre vales de descuento y las ofertas del día, por Steve Rogers.</p><p>Este es un churri-fic, salido por inspiración momentánea en un rato de debilidad. <br/>inspirado por este fanart   https://www.facebook.com/stevebuckyforever/photos/a.454622964696391.1073741827.454611328030888/538315169660503/?type=1&theater</p><p>Para el grupo de Facebook, A mi también me gusta el Stucky   <br/>https://www.facebook.com/stevebuckyforever?fref=photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Amor en Tiempo de Ofertas.

Sam empezó a sospechar que, aunque estaban en plena búsqueda del fugitivo Soldado Invernal, Steve se las había ingeniado de alguna manera, y ahora tenía un pequeño secreto. Uno que sin duda, involucraba una bonita sonrisa, la posibilidad de tener alguna cita (o varias), y tal vez, sentimientos.

Lo curioso del caso fue que, al parecer, todo había empezado en alguna visita al supermercado. Porque en ningún otro momento, Steve había dado señales de ir detrás de alguna chica. Sólo cuando iban de compras, por algunos minutos, el Capitán se le desaparecía, volviendo a reunirse con él antes de salir del lugar, levemente sonrojado, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y la mirada brillante.

Y eso había a sucedido tres veces. Bueno, eso sin contar las veces que no se había dado cuenta.

Sam decidió preguntarle. Sin embargo, jamás obtuvo una respuesta real, sólo raras evasivas y rápidos cambios de tema.

Entonces decidió averiguar por su cuenta el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Así que, la siguiente vez que fueron de compras, tuvo cuidado de no perder de vista a Steve.

Cuando este le comentó que iría a revisar algo por ahí, Sam supo que era tiempo de obtener sus respuestas. Ocultándose detrás de algunos estantes e islas de productos, lo siguió por varios pasillos; por el departamento de Herramientas, Caballeros y hasta Perfumería.

Lo vio poner algunos artículos en el carrito y continuar como siempre: solo y sin buscar ni acercarse a alguna chica. Hasta que decidió volver a donde había quedado con Sam que se encontrarían: el área de cajas.

Sam literalmente voló hacia allá, para no despertar sospechas. Tan apresurado iba, que estuvo a punto de arrollar a un cliente, a un par de metros de la caja en donde pagarían su compra.

Se disculpó, más no le prestó mucha atención al hombre cuando este le dijo entre dientes que no había problema; sólo alcanzó a ver de soslayo que el tipo vestía una sudadera con capucha, una gorra que le cubría los ojos, y una holgada chamarra. Parecía esperar a alguien, pues llevaba una delicada rosa roja en una mano, y no se movió de donde estaba, cediéndole el lugar a Sam.

Steve llegó casi medio minuto después, alcanzando a su amigo.

Ambos se formaron (Sam primero, por insistencia del otro); el hombre de la gorra también lo hizo, detrás de Steve. Y mientras  Wilson pagaba, escuchó que este hablaba brevemente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró a su amigo sonriendo como rayo de sol en primavera, con una rosa roja en la mano y siendo el último cliente de la fila.

-Steve Rogers -dijo en reclamó, con una ceja levantada mientras la chica de la caja le entregaba la lista de costos y su tarjeta-. ¿Quieres explicarme qué está sucediendo contigo?

-Sam...

-Ah, no. No me digas que no es nada, porque eso -dijo, señalando la rosa-, no es "nada".

Steve suspiró, pensando en la que podría ser la mejor respuesta mientras pagaba.

-No puedo decirte exactamente qué es esto. Tómalo como una cortesía. En unos días te lo confirmaré.

Sam tuvo que resignarse.

-O.k., O.k. Tú eres el hombre con el plan. Pero me debes una explicación.

-Te lo compensó con una invitación a comer -Steve le sonrió a la cajera y se dispuso a salir de ahí-. Ahora, ¿podemos irnos? Creo que en algún momento, Natasha podría llamarnos.

Nuevamente, Sam le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, agarrando las bolsas de su compra.

Tres segundos después, el celular de ambos se dejó escuchar, indicando que era una llamada de Natasha.

Sam suspiró, negando con un gesto, y en seguida echó a andar hacia el auto. Steve sólo sonrió, llevando sus bolsas en una mano y la rosa en la otra, oliendo el delicado aroma de la misma.

Y mientras guardaban las cosas en la cajuela, Steve volteó discretamente hacia la salida del estacionamiento, en donde otro auto salía del lugar, con destino a su nueva cita.

 


End file.
